Clary's Angel
by HungerGamer98
Summary: After Clary is kidnapped by her father, Valentine, Jace valiantly tries to save her from her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hello_?" I called, silently praying that I would get an answer. "_Hello_? _Clary_? If you're here, answer me!" Silently cursing myself, I continued to search the house, checking and rechecking each room again and again. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind me and whipped around with a hopeful look on my face, holding my most prized possession, the knife my father had left to me. "Oh, it's just you." My brother Alec walked through the doorway and noticed the disappointment in my voice and face.

"Still haven't found her yet?" He asked sympathetically.

"No Alec, I haven't. I'm really starting to worry."

"Jace, if she wanted to be found, we would have found her by now. Stop worrying and come back to the house with me. She'll show up when she's ready to show up, I promise."

"_**That's the problem though Alec! If she was just trying to cool off or wanted some space, she would have at least left a note, or called, or texted, or SOMETHING!"**_I knew I shouldn't scream at him, but I did anyway. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you don't understand Alec, me and Clary, we have a special bond. You know this just as well as I do. I can feel when something is wrong, and something is definitely wrong now. I don't feel right, my mind is foggy and images keep flashing in my mind. Images that only Clary would remember.

**o.0.o**

_She's a little girl about 5 years old. She is walking with her mom on the boardwalk, her little red curls bouncing in pigtails on the sides of her head, her and her mom sharing an ice cream cone. They were both laughing, the sun showing the freckles across Clary's cheeks. The sea breeze blowing her mom's hair into her face. Suddenly Jocelyn, Clary's mom, stops laughing and her face hardens. She grabs Clary's wrist and pulls her off of the boardwalk. Clary starts crying as her mom picks her up and begins to run through the crowded amusement park towards the exit. A man is running to try to keep up with them. Jocelyn makes it to their car and frantically tries to start it; the engine finally turns over on the fourth try. She peels out of the parking lot just as the man reaches the space they were in._

**o.0.o**

"Please Alec; you have to help me find her." He knew that something was seriously wrong because I _**NEVER**_ begged.

"Of course I'll help you find her Jace, but for right now, you have to come back to the house and get some rest. She's only been missing for a day and a half, you can't go to the police yet because they'll just say she ran away and the best thing is for us to wait for her to make an appearance."

"Yeah, I know" I said, finally giving in to him. "Let's go."

**3 hours later-at Jace's house**

After managing to doze off, I was woken up by the sound of my phone, Clary's ringtone to be exact. I hurriedly picked up my phone and read the message.

"ALEC!" I screamed my brother's name like my life depended on it, because at that moment, it quite possibly did. _**"ALEC!"**_

The door busted open and there stood Alec, knife in hand, looking panicked. "WHAT'S WRONG!?" he asked, relaxing a little when he saw that I wasn't hurt.

"I just got a text from Clary… Alec, she's gone….." My voice caught and the tears I'd been holding in finally spilt down my cheeks.

"What do you mean 'She's gone'?!" disbelieving what I had said… "Let me read the text!"

I slowly handed him the phone. His face softening and tears forming as he read it. The text read;

_**Jace,**_

_**Hey babe. I can't tell you how much I miss you right now. I'm not doing so good. Valentine finally found me and my past is now catching up with me, dishing out what I didn't get years ago when he had me. Funny how life works huh? Valentine is slowly trying to kill me, torturing me into telling him where you are, but I haven't broken yet. And I never will, you mean too much to me for me to just give you up like that. Knowing you, I know that you will try to find me, so to save you the trouble, I'll just tell you. I'm in his mansion, the one that he used to live in all those years ago when you first saved me from him, same room, same place. I don't know if I'll be able to see you again, so just know that I Love You. I Always Have Loved You. I Always Will Love You. If you ever miss me, just look at the picture of us that you took when we were visiting your friends in Chicago, and read this poem. I wrote it for us, but I never showed it to you.**_

_**Waiting**_

_**Days go by,**_

_**No word yet.**_

_**I worry, I cry,**_

_**I wonder, and fret.**_

_**Is he ever coming, or did he forget?**_

_**I'm tired of waiting,**_

_**Begging for his love.**_

_**I thought I had finally found the one,**_

_**The one who would save me from my dragon and dungeon.**_

_**I should've known better.**_

_**Will he ever come to save me?**_

_**I'm tired of waiting, **_

_**For my knight who won't come.**_

_**He finally found me,**_

_**Brought me back down to Earth.**_

_**He sees the real me**_

_**And can't price what I'm worth.**_

_**To me he is my sun.**_

_**To him I am his moon.**_

_**And together we will be someday soon.**_

_**I'm finally done waiting,**_

_**For my prince to come.**_

_**He found me today,**_

_**My one true love.**_

_**I am done waiting,**_

_**Together forever more.**_

_**I'm finally done waiting,**_

_**Waiting, no more.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the first two chapters! Sorry about the double post by the way, I know that was kinda confusing!... Anyway, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll post the next Chapter!**

**o.0.o**

"NO!" I slamed my fist into the wall above my bed. "Alec, please just leave. Get out of my room..._NOW._" I knew that if he didn't leave, I would end up doing something that I would regret. "_Please Alec... I don't want to end up hurting you...I need some time to calm down and think some things over right now. I'll let you know when I'm ready to talk."_ I said through clenched teeth, tears threatening to spill over onto my cheeks.

"Fine, but if you aren't out of this bedroom by midnight,... I'm coming in here by force. I don't care if I have to break down the door." Alec said, the held-back tears making his voice thick and full of tension. "But Jace,"

"_What Alec?"_

"Nevermind, just know that you are my brother, that I love you, and that I would do ANYTHING i the world to see you happy, even if it meant taking my life. I wa...Need you to remember that, no matter what you choose to do."

He walked out of the room and softly closed the door behind him. A minute later I heard a sliding noise against the wall and then soft sobs. I knew I had really hurt Alec, but at that moment, I didn't care about his feelings...All I cared about was finding my Clary.

**o.0.o**

I quickly walked over to the door and locked it behind Alec. I could still hear him crying on the other side. I went and sat back down on my bed, my head in my hands.

"Why?" I wondered aloud. "Why, out of any person on this planet, did he have to take _my_ Clary?" I picked up my phone and started to throw it, but sat it back down beside me, just in case she managed to text me again. Instead, I picked up a book off my bedside table and threw it at the wall as hard as I could. It hit the wall with a loud _BANG!_ and slid down to the floor where it lay open. I walked over towards the book, and noticed that there was something unfamiliar about it. I picked it up so I could examine it more closely.

"What the hell?" I whispered, confused. I couldn't tell what was different about it. I sat down on the bed and thought about the situation. My head was still kinda foggy and I had started to get a headache too. I lay thinking about the first time I had saw Clary, the memory brought another wave of tears to my eyes.

**o.0.o**

_**I was out for a walk, it was around spring, almost summer. That time of year when the temperature is perfect and everything looks beautiful. I had stopped to admire a beautiful house on the corner, when someone opened the door holding a knife and telling me to leave. I nodded and started to turn to continue on, when a movement caught my eye in the attic window. The face of a beautiful girl, with Flaming red hair appeared. I could tell that the girl had been crying. She started waving her arms and mouthing **_**Help Me!**_**, the entire time staying completely silent. I nodded slightly to let her know that I had saw her and then I continued on around the corner. As soon as I was sure that the man could not see or hear me, I took out my phone and dialed 911. **_

**"911. What is your emergency?" the operator said.**

**"Hello? I was out for my usual run and was admiring this house, when a girl, about 15 looked out of the attic window crying. She had blood on her face, and was waving her arms mouthing **_**Help Me**_**. I nodded at her to let her know that I had noticed, and a man came out the door holding a knife! I don't know if she has been kidnapped or if she is just being abused by her dad or what, but I do know that she needs help!"**

**"Okay, what is your location?"**

**"I am at 742 Evergreen Terrace."**

**"And what is your name?"**

**"Jace Wayland"**

**"Okay help is on the way. I am sending police and an ambulance to your location. Do not hang up, I have some questions I have to ask you."**

**"Okay."**

**"How badly was the girl hurt"**

**"Um, It was hard to tell, but there was a lot of blood on her face, and I could see some cuts on her arms as well. It didn't look like she had been eating either, she was really skinny and you could see her ribs poking out of her shirt."**

**"What did the girl look like?"**

**"She about 5 and a half feet tall, with bright red hair and I think she had green eyes."**

**"Okay thank you. You can hang up or stay on the line if you think you will need more assistance."I hung up the phone. A few minutes later, I heard police sirens and ran over to meet them. They told me I had helped enough and said that I had done good.**

**o.0.o**

I lay there a few more minutes and half-smiled. I had made my decision...

**Okay guys! What did you think? Make sure you review and PM me if you have **_**ANY**_** questions! Remember, more reviews, faster updates! :)**


	3. Apology to Readers

_**Hi everybody. Sorry it's taking me so long to update this story. A lot has been going on with my family these past few months so I haven't been able to work on it. I am almost done with the third chapter and it should be complete within the next week or so. Thank you all for being so patient, and please keep me and my family in your prayers.**_

**o.0.o**


End file.
